your darkest hour
by Lilli89
Summary: When Sam Zanetti is beaten up brutally, the team has to fight for her life..
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any character of the series.

I'm from europe, so my english isn't that good.

CMDCMDCMDCMD

"Whoever did this, is going to be in big trouble", Connor Rhodes hissed, looking at his girlfriend that was lying on the table right in front of him.

"She's still bleeding into her belly", he screamed at the team before a horrible, long disturbing sound filled the room.

Horrified Connor looked at the monotor, realizing that Zanettis heart stopped.

"She went into V-tech. She's crashing", Connor screamed.

"I can't get a pulse", Halstead noticed seriously.

"Start compressions. Give me the paddles. Right now!", he yelled at the nurses, grabbing it with trembeling hands.

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch", he whispered, putting the defibrilator on Samanthas chest.

"One miligram of epi", April informed with a shaky voice, continueing CPR, until a short heart beat filled the room.

Connor wiped the sweat from his head, searching for a pulse that he finally was able to locate.

"Alright, get her into the OR. We still have to stop the bleeding", he instructed, before he threw his cloves into the bin, hitting the wall with his fist.

"Connor?"

Rhodes didn't respond to Halsteads question.

"Connor?"

"WHAT?", he screamed, fighting the tears in his eyes.

"We're going to find out, who did this. Trust me."

"She nearly died. It could have killed her. She didn't do anything!", he answered, biting his lips, before he moved out of the room, clenched his fists, ready to walk into the ER to save Samanthas life…

CMDCMDCMD

"She lost a lot of blood, but we're hopeful that she's gonna make it. We were able to stop the bleeding and got her back after we tried CPR on her", Rhodes informed Sharon Goodwinn, who invited him into her office, to talk about Zanettis state.

Detective Lindsay and Halstead were sitting on the table, ready to get further information on the case.

"What do you know till now?", Connor wanted to know, receiving concerned views from the Cops.

"She was found around 2 blocks from her house. She walked to the station, probably on her way to work. Someone must have lie in waite for her before he knocked her out. It was around 5:30. Still dark and the perfect time for an attack", Jay Halstead explains.

"Does Doctor Zanetti always use the same way to go to work?"

Still nervous and anxious Connor denied.

"I'm not sure. She barely drives on her own."

"Can you tell us about the injuries, Doctor Rhodes?"

Trying to controll his shaky hands, Connor grabbed his Ipad and opened some files he had saved before. It nearly killed him to look at her wounds, but there was no other option since they wanted to catch the offender as fast as possible.

"She's been seriously injured and was beaten for several times. She was hit on the chest and on her legs. Her stomach was attacked, what finally caused her inner bleeding. Luckily her head came out fine. There are no signs of brain damage."

"Is there a chance, that someone interrupted the scene? Like the offender being seen by civilians?", Erin asked, what Connor confirmed by nodding.

"Probably yes. The finger prints on her throat indicate signs of chocking."

"What eventually would verify our suspection", Jay assumed. He already wanted to ask a further question but stopped when the door went open.

"Dr. Rhodes? Dr. Zanetti is waking up right now", April Sexton told.

Connors eyes met with his boss.

"Alright, can I go?", he asked Mrs. Goodwin, then looked at the detectives. Finally Erin moved her hand, telling him that he was released for now...

CMDCMD

"She wanted to see you, but fell asleep slightly afterwards. She's still weak", April told Rhodes, who just entered the ICU.

"Thank you", he answered, slowly closed the door.

Quietly he sneaked into the room, sitting down next to her bed.

He turned around to make sure that they had no witnesses, then quietly took her hand.

Feeling the warm touch on her palm, Zanetti finally opened her eyes .

Her face was covered with bruises and scratches, while the loss of blood made her looking like a ghost.

"Hey", Connor whispered, caressing her hand, so she squeezed back.

"Hi", she mouned groggily and looked around in confusion.

"What happened?", she wanted to know, caused by the worried look in Connors eyes.

"You've been attacked on your way to work. They've found you in an alley next to the station."

Sam wanted to get up, but stopped on her half-way.

"Whoooow, whoooow, whooow, what are you doing?"

Sam winced when the pain hit her hard.

"Ouch, that hurts."

She touched her chest. That's when Connor got up to change her IV.

"Your rips are broken. I give you a higher dosage of morphine, right?"

Sam smiled weakly, stretched out her arm, because she felt the need of having him around.

Quietly Connor embraced her hand with his own again.

Recognizing teardrops falling from Zanettis eyes, he tenderly stroked her cheek.

"You scared the hell out of me", he admitted, giving her a sad smile.

"We nearly lost you", he added, unknowing that he triggered her memory with his words.

Noticing his girlfriend crying heavier, Connor tightened the grip on his hand, finally pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here", Rhodes tried to comfort her, when she started to stumble.

"I was too late, so I used a shortcut. Suddenly I recognized footsteps coming behind me. I used to walk faster when I felt two hands on my shoulder. There was this guy, wearing a black mask in front of his head. He tried to choke me and when I hit back he started beating me. I thought that was it", she whispered and stared at Connor with wide eyes.

"Did you recognize him? Is there a chance you've already seen him before?"

"No, things just happened too fast. I can't remember", she sniffled, tiredly closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Alright. You should rest now, okay?", he stroked circles above her palm.

Weakly she opened her eyes for another time, whimpered in pain and fear.

"Shhh…You're safe", Rhodes murmued the last words she heard, before she blacked out again…


	2. Chapter 2

"Any news on Zanetti?", Will Halstead asked his colleague, already waiting in front of the room with Mrs. Goodwin.

Connor negated.

"She remembers the whole procedure, but wasn't able to identify the guy who did it."

"What if he was her patient? Maybe he knew her from the hospital?", Halstead combined.

"You think about acquisitive crime?", Connor asked, receiving a nod from Wills side.

"That wouldn't fit to her story. The offender wasn't in the mood to talk. He just attacked her without any conversation."

"Do we know what she had in her bag?", Goodwin asked, making Connor looking at her in disbelief.

"She never used to carry prescription drugs with her. She usually stores it at Gaffneys."

"Believe me or not. This was planned. How big ist he chance that an offender attacks a doctor unplanned? It's like winning in the lottery", Will told everyone, before his pager peeped and another emergency came in.

"If she's gonna be released in a few days. What do you think about the idea to take some days off, to stay with Doctor Zanetti?", Sharon Goodwin suggested, aware of the fact that Rhodes and her were dating.

Connor agreed, gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Goodwin."

"You're welcome Doctor Rhodes."

CMDCMDCMD

"Connor, you don't have to do that. I'm fine", Samantha Zanetti gasped for air when she took the stairs to her apartement around one and a half week later. It was the day of her release. Rhodes had decided to allow a colleague to cover his shift, so he could spend some quality time with Sam.

"You're the worst liar I know, Doctor Zanetti", he smiled, while he helped her to enter the floor. With Sam still recovering from the whole event, she was barely able to walk on her own.

Carefully he placed her bag on the ground, then slowly directed her into the living room where he helped her to sit down on the couch.

"Ouch", Zanetti groaned in pain, holding her rips and stomach.

"Still pretty bad, huh?", Connor moved to the couch and took a seat next to her, concerningly he looked at her wound.

"You're such a care bear, aren't you?", she teased him, but flinched, when he touched one of her rips.

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

"This is gonna give you some bad scars."

"Bad scars for a bad girl."

Connor gave her the most reproachful flance.

"It's not funny."

She started laughing, but stopped when he didn't join.

"What?"

"You could have died."

"Yeah, could have."

"This is serious, Sam. Why are you always playing the tough lady?"

"I am aware of my situation okay? But whining doesn't bring me anywhere."

"Come on, Sam. Don't tell me it's not bothering you. You must have been afraid like hell. Not knowing if you gonna wake up again. Seeing this guy, coming out of nowhere."

She closed her eyes, already fought tears.

"I'm tired. Can you bring me to bed?"

"Of course", he answered, helping her up, to get her into the neighborhood room. Sam silently sat down to change her clothes, before she crawled into the sheets and hid her face between the pillows. Connor knew that she was crying. Her blanket moved unconstantly and he was able to recognize her sniffles.

Quietly he removed his hoodie, trousers and stockings. He filled the free space of her bed, gentely carressed her back, until he felt that she must have falen asleep…

CMDCMD

 _It was shortly after midnight when she recognized foot steps coming from the stairs. There he was. Sneaking to her apartment, searching every room until he would find her._

 _She could see herself lying in bed, while he entered her bed room. He was wearing a black hoodie. But she was unable to see his face, because it was covered by a ski mask._

 _She felt her heart beating fast, when he moved to her bed, staring at her. Then he reached for the gun in his pocket, his brown eyes staring at her, before he put his other hand around her throat. Finally he pointed the gun towards her head, pulled the trigger and…_

"Sam! Sam!", a loud voice was disturibing the silence, when she sat up in bed.

Sweat was running from her temple, as she recognized her own crying and whimpering. It felt like her whole body ached, when she desperately breathed for air, unaware if she was dead or alive.

"Sam! Wake up!", she recognized a familiar voice and winced, when the room light up, after someone had switched on her night lamp.

Disorientated she stared at Connors eyes, sobbed loudly when she realized what happened in reality.

"Hey, it's okay. Shh…It's alright", he soothed her, putting his arms around her shpulder to pull her in a hug.

"It was just a nightmare", he explained, when she cried on his chest.

"Just a bad dream", he repeated, stroking her forehead while he held her tight.

"You're safe now. I'm with you", Connor promised, when he felt that she touched her head, obviously feeling a bit dizzy.

"Come here. Let me help", he supported her by lying down on her pillow, crawled next to her, so she could lie in his arms.

Listening to the regular beating of Connors heart, she closed her eyes. Feeling his breath on her face, she finally fell asleep again…


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, these are detective Lindsay and detective Halstead", Connor told Sam, who just took a seat, after he opened the door to let the visitors in.

Mouning in pain, caused by every move she made, she greeted both cops with a handshake.

"Alright, Doctor Zanetti. We're here to ask you a couple of questions", Erin explained, sitting down on the couch next to Jay.

"Are there any patients you treated that are suffering from drug issues? Members of gangs or special patients during the last months?"

Zanetti remained in silence, thoughtfulyl looking at the wooden table.

"I'm working full time. Normally I don't count how much patients I treat, but usually we have around 20 to 30 on the table in one week. That makes over 120 during a month. I can't give you names, but to me it was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you look at your patients when they're awake regulary?"

"It depends on the time and how serious the injury is. Sometimes we're taking a closer look, but as a surgeon you often work in the OR."

"Okay, the day of your attack….", Lindsay started to speak. Thats when Connor touched Sams fractured hand.

"You're shift started early, that's why it was still dark outside. Did the offender talk to you? Did he force you to give out your bag or your phone?"

Samantha got serious within seconds. Actually she just wanted to forget, but the questions brought everything up again.

"I overslept, so I had to be really fast. Walking through the park seemed shorter. Thats why I took this way, instead of my usual route. All at once I recognized footsteps behind me. When I walked faster, he did too, until he reached me. He grabbed me like he wanted to choke me. I was able to get out of his grip, but he caught me in time. I felt a a beat on my head and then I blacked out", she whispered.

"Could you make a list, that includes all male patients you've been treated during the last year?"

"I'm not sure how that helps you, but I can try", she answered. Lindsay and Halstead already got up, when Connor started speaking.

"Waite a second. I think there is something else you should know. Since I'm not a victim I still have medical confidentaly, but two weeks ago, there was a guy, Doctor Zanetti treated too. He suffered from hepatitis C and his blood showed signs of substance abuse. Eventually heroine. His liver seemed pretty damaged, but because of him being homeless and not giving out a name, we weren't allowed to put him on the donors list. Right before leaving he asked one of our nurses, if he could have some unused injections", Rhodes told the detectives.

"Are you able to describe him for a phantom image?", Halstead looked at Connor, who confirmed.

"Bleach blonde hair, dark eyes and he wore a Van Halen jacket and black Converse when he came in. He had a tattoo on the right side of his leg. A dragon."

"Wow, that's really good. Would you mind to come to the staion to tell a sketch artist?"

"Sure. Anytime."

"Alright, that was more than we got before. Thanks a lot and rest up, okay?", Lindsay shook Zanettis hand, when Connor brought them to the door.

Coming back tot he living room, he froze when he looked at his girlfriend, who looked pale as a wall.

"Sam? Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Zanetti stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes, shaking her head no, before her hand sink into her bag again.

"My spare keys. They are gone. He must have taken them…"

CMDCMD

"Sam, calm down. That doesn't has to mean that he knows where you live."

Barely able to deal with her trembling hands, Zanetti turned the pages of her adress book.

"He can get into my apartement and into the hospital at any time. I have to call my mom. I need a place to stay…"

"Hey."

Connor closed her book and grabbed it.

"Right now, we're gonna get your stuff, take my keys and drive to my apartment. You're staying with me."

"No", she negated by shaking her head.

"I don't want you to be in trouble. I'm gonna call my parents or sister."

"Samantha Zanetti, I mean it. You're moving in with me for now."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Doctor Rhodes. I hope you know what you're enganged in", she said, getting up from her chair, wadling over to grab her stuff.

Connor followed her into the neighborhood room, helping her to store clothes and other equipment.

When he noticed her staring at an old photo album, that included images of herself looking at the camera a few weeks ago, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, whoever did this, is gonna pay for it and will be punished in the right way. He's not gonna get away with that."

"Maybe", she sniffled, making him realize that even putting the offender in prison wouldn't help Sam to get over it.

"I'm with you", he told her, grabbing her case to put it on the floor...


End file.
